Breathe
by Timballisto
Summary: Because Dave already knew he was a scared little boy who couldn't stand how extraordinarily un-ordinary he was. Song fic set to Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Kurtosky. Spoilers for 'Never Been Kissed'


_I see nothing in your eyes,_

Kurt walked down the hallways, ducking the groups of jocks and cheerios that clogged the corridors. He tightened his grip on his bag, wary of having it torn from his grasp and scattered across the school.

"Homo."

That was the only warning he got before he was slammed into the locker, a burly hand holding him by the shoulder to the dull metal.

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to fire off a cutting remark-

And Karofsky was in his face, his eyes inches from his own.

_And the more I see the less I like_

"What did you say?" the jock growled, gathering a fistful of Kurts designer jacket and tugging him closer.

Kurt, resigned, squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

_Is it over yet?_

_In my head?_

Dave didn't know what to feel when Hommel sagged back against the locker with his eyes shut tight and his lips pressed together so hard they went white.

What the hell was he doing? Was this some homo thing-

_I know nothing of your kind_

-that he had never been filled in on?

_And I won't reveal your evil mind_

Kurt cracked an eye open, amazed that the depraved Neanderthal hadn't punched his face in yet.

_Is it over yet? _

Oh. Dave blinked, letting his grip on Hommel's jacket relax. That was fear. Then why did it hurt that it was Kurt that looked at him that way?

He bullied on others to make himself feel better. So why did he feel…worse?

Turning on his heel, he squared his shoulders and marched away, leaving an un-humiliated Homel behind.

_I can't win_

__

_

* * *

_

"HEY!"

Dave can hear Kurt's yells of outrage even as he ducks into the locker room.

No! Nonononooonono. Kurt is not supposed to follow. He is supposed to stay in his little section of David's life and _stay. _He is the drug, the self medication that gets David through everyday.

"I'm talking to you!" Kurt's voice is harsh with indignation and emotion and hatred.

Hate is good. Dave can handle that. He wants that. Because anything is better than indifference.

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left_

Kurt is yelling and he keeps on pushing and pushing-

_I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes_

-and Dave knows he's going to do something stupid if Kurt doesn't get out of his face and out of the locker room and get back into his social niche where no one cares if he likes other guys.

"-well guess what ham hock? You're not my type."

"That right?" and Dave has to try to inject just the right amount of disdain and contempt because Lord knows what would happen if this gay knew how much Dave's sanity rested on his humiliation and his acknowledgement everyday.

_I'm going all the way  
Get away, please_

"Yeah. I don't go for chubby guys who sweat too much and will be bald before they're thirty!"

"Don't push me!" David roared, brandishing his fist. _You're too close, you're in my space. Get out, get out, get out!_

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be_

Kurt was right there, and he was in Dave's face and flushed with rage and those weird skips in his gut whenever he would press Kurt against the lockers came back with a vengence.

"You gonna hit me?"Kurt chin was high and defiant. "Do it."

_You've gotta fight just to make it through_

"You wanna hit me? 'Cause it's not going to change who I am! You can hit me all you want but you can't punch the gay out of me that same way I can't punch the ignoramus out of you-"

_Cause I will be the death of you_

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

_This will be all over soon_

"You're just a scared little boy who can't take how extraordinarily ordinary he is-"

_Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in_

With a despairing moan, Dave grabbed Kurt and pressed him to his lips. It was everything he had denied to himself and everything he hadn't wanted to admit. He could be throwing away everything he had centered his life on. His friends- his family- everything.

I'm going all the way  
Get away, please

And then he was pushed away and the stark horror on Kurts face brought him down to earth and he ran, because that was all he was good for.

_Cause I will be the death of you_


End file.
